


六一小剧场

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: Reese的心脏受到了严重的考验。酒心巧克力好吃吗？
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	六一小剧场

“Finch？你在吗？Finch？”

Reese推开图书馆的门，没人。电脑屏幕显示主人并没有离开多久。“Finch？你在哪？”这不同寻常。煎绿茶还热着，只喝了一小口。几列书架都不见人。

“Finch！”Reese开始着急了。

“Detective！Detective Reilly！我没认错吧！”一扇小门推开了，他的老板脸红扑扑的，带着兔子耳朵，热情洋溢地跟他打招呼，马上行了个法式见面礼。

“Finch？”Reese脸上留下两个大红唇印，眨了眨眼，“Finch，你吃什么了？”

“酒心巧克力。上个当事人送的。很甜，你来一块？”

“Finch，上个当事人是个药贩子。”

“可那只是巧克力！”

“好吧。”Reese扶住老板，小心翼翼地问，“今天有号码吗？”

“没有。今天儿童节，Detective也要放假！”

“儿童节？”Reese突然摸到一点毛绒绒的东西，尾巴？真好，他的老板成了兔女郎。Reese心跳有点快。

“既然是儿童节，我们去玩滑滑梯？摩天轮？旋转木马？”

“好啊！好啊！”他的老板拍着手转起了圈。“去迪斯尼吗？”

“呃，不。去年年终奖，”Reese舔了舔嘴唇，“我买了个小小的游乐园。”

“Detective，你买游乐场干什么？你有孩子吗？”

“不，主要是，我老板是个注重隐私的人。”

“嗯哼哼，你想带你老板去游乐园？哈，那你带我去她不会介意吗？”

“我想他不会介意的。”Reese轻轻搂住老板的腰。

“mua~，Detective你对我太好了！你有什么愿望吗？”

Reese回味着唇边那一点甜腻腻的东西，呼吸急促起来，“我只希望明天老板不要开除我。”

“我会帮你说好话的！”

“那可太好了。我们走吧。”Reese取下一件带兜帽的风衣轻轻包裹住老板，“到游乐园之前先穿上这个？”

“哇，我像个大法师！”

“嗯，会变魔法，还会偷心的大法师。”Reese努力平稳了下情绪，“Finch，巧克力你吃了多少？”

“就……就那么点……”老板小小地比划了一下。

“说实话。”Reese柔声说道。

“一……”Reese瞪他。

“二……”Reese虎着脸。

“好啦，就三板，再多没有！”老板嘟着嘴。

Reese扶了扶额，坏消息是，今天大概一整天都这状态了。好消息是，今天一整天都这状态了。

“Detective！去游乐园！”

“嗯嗯，走！”明天好好教训一下那个号码，竟敢在巧克力里放大麻，哼。

“走！诶，我的巧克力！”

“不带了，我给你买。”

“Detective！mua~”

“Finch？”

“嗯？”

“你再亲一次我也会醉的。”

“那就再亲一次！mua~”

Reese摸摸自己的心脏，嘭，嘭，嘭。还好，撑到游乐园应该没问题。

——————————————————————————————————

若他未经世事，就带他看遍繁华。  
若他饱经沧桑，就带他旋转木马。

特工和宅总六一快乐哦！亲爱的POI六一快乐哦！


End file.
